DATS: America
by Strawberry-Bliss
Summary: Two years after Yggdrasil's defeat, more DATS branches around the globe have been added to ensure peace amid Earth and the Digital World. Soon, an evil takes place, and it's up to the DATS American team to prove that heroes come from all over the world.
1. Just a Normal Day on the Job

**Hey, there. This is a new digimon fic that I thought up. Tell me what you think, because I'm still not really sure if I should continue on or not. Anyway, as the title suggest, this fic I made is the American branch of DATS. **

**Declaimer: I don't own anything but the characters I've made up.**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Chapter One: Just a Normal Day on the Job

New York, NY

It was pretty quiet in a small wood in the north part of New York. Birds chirped from the branches of trees to signal the start of the morning. The fresh dew on the leaves and grass had already begun to form. The sun was just beginning to rise and greet the day. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary.

That was until a sudden bone shaped weapon destroyed a surrounding area that was in its path. Multiple trees toppled over and wild animals began to flee as a huge, golden monkey type beast came into view. The bone shaped weapon began to hurtle back to the mandrill, its original owner, as if it were a boomerang. It caught the weapon in one hand with ease. The name of this beast was Apemon, a Digital Monster from the Digital World.

Apemon let out an intimidating bellow as it watched the destruction of the forest go into full rage. The monkey then pulled back his right hand, getting ready to throw his bone boomerang once more. Apemon then released it to his wishful direction.

The bone ripped through the air with much force as yet another decent amount of the forest was destroyed by the attack. The primate watched with much pleasure as he looked on at the damage of what he had done. The area surrounding him was now almost clear of any type of plants or anything else that had gotten in way of Apemon's bone boomerang, with only the torn stumps left of what used to be trees.

Suddenly, a massive ball of fire came hurtling at the ape. He took a direct hit to his side, knocking the wind of him momentarily. After the beast was pushed back a bit, the fireball then rebound and landed right on the loamy soil of earth as the flame began to die down. It was at that moment when Apemon realized that the "fireball" was actually one of his types -- a digimon. Coronamon, to be exact.

"What do you think you are doing? You are interrupting my fun!" Apemon said as if someone were to fill sorry for him.

"Fun? Destroying a forest is considered 'fun' to you?" Coronamon replied.

The rage he had began to build up inside him even more for what Apemon was doing. Then someone else took the scene. It was in fact human boy with short brown hair who looked to be in his teen years. Fifteen was his absolute age. His name was Aiden, and Coronamon happened to be his digimon partner. However, Coronamon never actually _accepted_ this partnership. He disliked the way Aiden did things. Most of the times, he never really took things seriously, which really ticked Coronamon off. Still, he had no choice but to work with him because of orders from the commander.

Together, these two were part of DATS, the American branch. The uniform he sported showed proof of that: Dark blue, baggy cargo pants with the word, "DATS" highlighted in white letters and running diagonally down the pants. All of the members of DATS wore the same pants, but their blazer was the one that set them apart. A plain black t-shirt was worn underneath an unzipped red and white lining blazer with multiple pockets. "DATS" was also imprinted on the jacket. "DA" was on one side of the blazer, while "TS" was on the other. Aiden's light brown eyes shined almost as much as his passion did to capture this digimon and take him back where he belonged. Most times, Aiden was quite a lazy person. But when there were times like these which called for action, he was always ready to roll.

"Hey, Apemon! You wanna attack something, then why don't you attack us!"

Apemon bared his fangs, letting a wicked growl escape through his teeth. Taking the young man's advice, Apemon charged at the two like a raging gorilla. The boy began to think second thoughts about what he had said while Apemon came toward them at full speed. He took a step back in fear.

"Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut!"

"You think?" Coronamon said sarcastically as he pushed Aiden and himself out of the furious digimon's direction. Aiden and Coronamon both landed on their bottoms, but were safe from the attack. Apemon, however, was not. Instead of hitting his target, Apemon had crashed into a nearby boulder that was in the way.

"Thanks. I owe you one." Aiden looked at his partner, grateful that he had a digimon like him. But Coronamon just looked away from him.

"I'll be sure and count on it," Coronamon scoffed back.

It was amazing how Aiden's thoughts about his digimon were instantly gone. He frowned, and also looked away. Aiden never really fully understood why Coronamon disliked him so much. Aiden tried frequent times to strengthen the bond between them, but has proved to be of no avail as of yet.

Before another thought, Apemon had made his comeback with another attack. "You despicable human and digimon! Stay out of my way and leave me be! Mega Bone Stick!"

Apemon let out an ear piercing bellow before cocking his arm back. With all his might mixing in with all his hate for the human boy and digimon working together, he released his bone and aimed it at the pair.

Coronamon was ready to fight against the attack as he stood back up on his feet and prepared himself. His fist became swallowed up in fiery flames as he pulled his fist back. He waited for the moment to strike the bone while it hurtled toward him. Aiden, on the other hand, just remained on his butt and looked on in awe, yet, hoping that Coronamon had enough power to rebound the hit.

"CoroKnuckle!"

Coronamon struck the bone with influential force. For a split second, there was an inner battle of strength between Coronamon's fist and Apemon's bone boomerang. All of Coronamon's strength was focused onto his blazing knuckles. In the distance, he could have sworn he heard his human partner cheering him on. A smile crept up to the corner of his mouth, but only because he believed that Aiden's encouragement was unnecessary. For Coronamon thought he didn't need the boy's support to bounce back the attack.

This gave him some strength to push on even harder. The flaming digimon pushed and pushed with all the capacity he had, but even with all this strength, it still was not enough to shove back the attack. The bone thrust forward, hitting Coronamon right in the gut. The wind was immediately knocked out of him. The attack continued to push Coronamon back until he finally came to a painful stop when ramming into the trunk of a tree that was close by. The bark on the trunk left an imprint of where Coronamon was once he slowly slid down. The digimon grunted, still in pain from the attack.

"Oh, no!" Aiden dashed to his partner within a heartbeat. Apemon took this chance to leap into the air, landing in between the two and cutting off Aiden's path to Coronamon.

Aiden glared angrily at the digimon and clenched his fist tight, "Get out of my way or else!"

Apemon only laughed, "You foolish little human. Do you actually think your threats scare me?"

Aiden slightly smirked at Apemon's words, "Who said anything about threats?"

"Aiden, just do what he says and get out of the way! I can take care of this myself," Coronamon warned.

Aiden turned to Coronamon, a bit surprised at what he said. "What is wrong with you? I'm trying to help you out, here!"

"Well, I never did ask for it! And if I ever did need it, it wouldn't be coming from someone like you!"

The two then began a routine quarrel that usually lasted pretty long. Apemon was getting tired of the two's bickering, and also was beginning to get annoyed about being ignored. "That's enough!" he ordered with a firm voice. It silenced both Coronamon and Aiden. He continued, "I'm tired of hearing you two fight with each other. This is the reason why humans and digimon were never destined to be together! Now I will destroy the both of you! Starting with that human!" Apemon once again aimed his bone ready for attack, this time at Aiden. Coronamon struggled to get up from his previous attack, but failed to do so. Despite being uneasy, Aiden geared up for the worse.

However, before Apemon finished his attack, sounds of whirring reached his grayish blue ears. He glanced up at the sky as the wind began to pick up. Coronamon and Aiden also joined him and looked to the sky. The wind blustered with more and more force before a helicopter suddenly appeared hovering not even two-hundred feet above land. The copter was light blue and white and on the side of it was the word, "DATS" in big and white letters. The helicopter had a futuristic feel to it. It was sleek and was a bit more advanced than most helicopters.

"It's about time they got here," Aiden exclaimed to no one in particular. The side doors opened to reveal a girl standing at the doorway. Her eyes were crystal blue, and her hair was a chocolate brown color, which was tied in a mid high in a ponytail with locks. Her hair flailed wildly with the raging winds' breeze. In contrast to Aiden's uniform, she wore a pink t-shirt with a light pink and white lining blazer. Just like on Aiden's pants, "DATS" was also decorated on them. Next to her was a digimon, Lunamon, who was her partner.

"Sorry for coming a little late!" Lunamon called out.

"A little?" Coronamon said under his breath making sure that Tara and Lunamon would not catch it.

"Yeah. Kat kind of got a little sidetracked," the girl shouted through the winds. Tara was her name, and she was Aiden's sister. She was one year younger than Aiden. However, sometimes she acts like the older sibling, with Tara being a bit more mature than her naive brother. Although, she still loved him dearly. Her attitude was a bit bossy at times, nonetheless, she could also be quite a caring person when needed to be. Her and Lunamon were close friends, and both would do anything for each other.

"It took me forever to fix the copter's engine! Don't want to crash, right?" the girl who was navigating the copter shouted from the front seat. Kat, on the contrary, was the teams lovable geek in terms of technology. She is a person who doesn't like confrontations, and is usually a bit dense sometimes. When it comes down to technology, however, Kat can surpass all of her teammates and mostly all kids within her age group, which is a young age of fourteen. Of course, she is way too young to be flying or even driving anything at her age, but her extreme talent in mastering any type of technology lets her able to operate any vechile on land, in the air, or at the sea. She has hazel eyes and auburn hair that is tied in two pigtails. Kat wears glasses, and freckles are faintly etched onto her cheeks. Kat is also the youngest DATS member in the team. A light brown shirt was worn underneath her green blazer with the usual lining.

Though, there was something different about Kat that set her apart from the rest of the team. For Kat has been a member of DATS more years than her other teammates, yet, she does not have a digimon partner. The girl is the commander's daughter, and when she was a little girl, she was always interested in technology. Since DATS mainly relies on technology to do what they do, the commander realized Kat's potential and later when she was older, asked if she could help the other workers from the Data Squad with the technology and possibly go on missions with the team. Kat took the offer quickly and has never regretted on doing so yet. However, sometimes, she does wish that she could have a digimon partner of her own so she could be more in the "action" as she put it.

Back on the helicopter, another human and a purple dragon looking digimon, Dorumon, appeared from the side of the girl. This boy was named Zane. "Hmph. And here I thought you could at least take care of one champion leveled digimon…" The helicopter lowered down as Zane and his digimon jumped down and landed gracefully next to him.

Aiden glared at the young man next to him. "Shut up, will you?" Zane ignored his remark. Aiden never really could stand him or his personality, and Zane knew it. So just saying something back would put him at a level that Aiden was in – a low level. He didn't want that.

Zane was fifteen, and his onyx eyes showed that he was somewhat more established than his other teammates. His black, ebony hair was shoulder-length and just right for him. Zane is quite cool-headed, and is generally calm in situations where there is mostly panic. He is also quite polite to his elders or anyone who is above him in superiority. On the other hand, Zane can be a serious person once it comes to fairness of others. The uniform he sported the same blue baggy pants as the others with the same DATS logo as the others. His blazer was a Persian purple color with white lining on it. Underneath the blazer, he wore a regular white t-shirt.

Being a DATS member, he takes his job rather seriously, and is proud of doing what he does. His digimon partner, Dorumon, is a powerful digimon for his small stature. With Zane by his side, the two were a great and compatible team.

Two DATS members with their digimon on land.

Two other members of DATS with one digimon in the skies.

They all surrounded Apemon.

He took an uneasy step back. He did not like the odds of seven to one. "You vile humans…I'll deal with you later!" With that, he turned and leaped onto a nearby tree branch and did so with the next one, and the one after that.

"Oh, no you don't! You're not escaping us!" Aiden growled and ran after the fleeing digimon. Coronamon also followed behind in close pursuit.

Zane sighed calmly, "That's just like him…to jump into the act without thinking things through…Lets go, Dorumon."

Dorumon nodded, "I'm right behind you."

"Kat, Tara. You follow Apemon from the skies so we don't lose him, alright?" Zane shouted to get past the roaring winds that the rotors produced.

Tara nodded at Zane and looked back toward the cockpit. "Did you get that Kat?"

Kat gave the thumb's up to her. "Yep. I got it all." Kat thrust the controls and flew the copter forward, following her fellow members on the chase of Apemon.

Meanwhile, Aiden and Coronamon were on the heels of Apemon, who was swinging from tree to tree trying to flee from the human and digimon. The pair was beginning to tire out, but the primate digimon's stamina seemed to be of a higher level than that of them. The human and his digimon partner could hear Zane and Dorumon's faint pants as they also joined the chase.

"Jeez, can't this guy take a break?" Aiden said through his huffs.

"Stop complaining and just run. We can't let him get away!" Zane snapped.

Aiden, Zane, Coronamon, and Dorumon were finally starting to get closer to the runaway digimon. And that's when they got their lucky break. Up ahead, the trees were beginning to part farther and farther off, hinting that the forest might end somewhere closes by.

"Hey, do you see that? The trees are starting to part." Aiden said as he pointed forward. "Do you think…?"

Zane nodded, knowing exactly where Aiden was going with this as if he read his mind. Aiden slightly smiled at this and pushed a button on an earpiece that was in his ear.

"Hey, Kat? Tell me something. Is there still more forest the way we're headed?"

There was a beep, then silence. Finally the girl answered.

"N-no. There isn't! There's a field just right along the path you guys are headed. So if you keep leading him on toward that direction, then maybe you can have a better chance of fighting Apemon since he's wide open for attack, and there will practically nowhere for him to hide."

"Yeah, that was just what I was thinking. You fly on ahead and once he's out of the forest, we'll trap him there. Make sure you tell Tara about this, ok? We're going to need her help also."

"Alright, roger that!" Kat then got down to business as she flew the helicopter straight toward the field, passing her teammates and Apemon. When she got there, she turned the copter back around and lowered it, dropping off Tara who had now known about the whole plan.

In the meantime, Zane, Aiden, and the others were still on hot pursuit of Apemon, but everything was going according to plan, so that was all that mattered.

Once Apemon swung from another tree, did a semi-arc and landed on the branch he had swung from. Apemon turned with an angered expression on his face. "Why don't you humans just leave me alone!?"

"We can't. Not until you return back to the Digital World where you belong." Zane stated coolly but with order. He then commanded Dorumon to attack. His digimon obeyed.

"Metal Cannon!" Multiple small missiles quickly shot out of his mouth and aimed for Apemon. The primate digimon did a back flip to evade the missiles and landed on another tree branch. The missiles hit the tree branch Apemon was formally standing on, but of course do not hit Apemon. Dorumon frowned in anger at his miss.

"Corona Flame!" Coronamon shot embers from the device on his head. Apemon this time did not try to avoid the attack. He let the attack strike him dead on. Flames overwhelmed the monkey digimon once the attack hit.

"Heh. That wasn't so hard." Aiden said as he smirked a bit. Zane just narrowed his eyes, surprised why Apemon would just stand there. The flames continued to burn, until they finally died out. However, it the team shocked at what they saw: Apemon was still there; not a burn mark or even a scratch was on him. His arms were up as if to shield himself.

Coronamon looked dumbfounded. "What? W-why is he still standing? That attack hit him dead on!"

"Apemon has the ability to make his fur as hard as steel," Zane said, suggesting the fact that that was what happened.

Apemon then lunged from the tree to Dorumon and Coronamon. "Metallic Fur!" He butted the two digimon with his metal coat through strong force, making them recoil back a few yards. Before anything else could be done, Apemon drew back to his branch and continued to escape. Thankfully, he was still heading the right direction for the team's plan to work out. Coronamon and Dorumon both staggered to their feet and noticed Apemon escaping the scene.

"That's it. Just "hit and run", huh?" Coronamon said.

"You're not getting away from us that easily!" Aiden shouted as he presumed the chase while the others soon followed. Zane realized that the trees were beginning to part farther and farther apart.

"We're getting close. Just a little bit more," Zane said. Apemon could hear distant but familiar humming, but he thought nothing of it as he exited the forest. That was his big mistake. Once out, another one of the DATS members welcomed him. This time, it was the girl with the Lunamon. The two mutually looked ready for a fight. Apemon turned to go the other direction, but the other two males blocked his entrance. He growled under his breath in frustration.

Up above, the helicopter Kat was in hovered above the ground. "Apemon, you're surrounded, so just give up!" Kat's voice boomed the demand on a speaker that was inside the copter.

"Never!" Apemon shouted, looking at the three DATS members on land.

"Then there goes the peaceful morning," Aiden said as he took out a red and white digivice. It was the official DATS digivice, the Data Link Digivice. Zane and Tara took out theirs also, with Tara's being pink and white and Zane's being dark purple and white. "Let's do this!" The team and their partners all nodded in agreement.

"D.N.A Charge!"

In response to their partners' call, the digimon felt a power surging through them. This power gave them the power to digivolve into their champion levels. They knew this feeling all too well.

"Coronamon, digivolve to…Firamon!"

"Dorumon, digivolve to…Dorugamon!"

"Lunamon, digivolve to…Lekismon!"

The now champion level digimon stood in front of their partners, waiting for Apemon's move. They looked ready for a battle. Apemon took a step back, now rethinking what he had said to not surrendering peacefully. He shook his head slightly and frowned. "So be it then!"

Lekismon made the first move. She jumped high into the air and then came back down to unleash a powerful kick. "Moon Night Kick!" Apemon shielded the attack with his bone, breaking the kick. Lekismon used the bone as a launching pad and jumped off it, landing right next to the other champion digimon. Apemon then lunged at the group, cocking back his bone ready to do his Mega Bone Stick attack. He was too slow, for Dorugamon saw his chance did an attack. "Power of Metal!" He fired metal orbs from his mouth, hitting the ape digimon instantly and sending him back a couple of yards before landing on his back.

While Apemon struggled to get up, Firamon was already running toward him, his claws blazing with fire. He held his paw high, preparing to tear at Apemon with his powerful claws. But Apemon noticed this at the last minute and grabbed the claw. Firamon pushed down harder while Apemon struggled to keep the flame from touching him. The two digimon grunted as they used their power against each other. Apemon started to push the claw farther and farther back before there was a comfortable distance between him and the paw. Then, with all his strength, the ape latched onto Firamon's paw with his other hand. He spun around and around before he hurtled Firamon off in the distance. Firamon let out a yell as he soared back violently.

"Firamon!" Aiden called out to him.

The lion was headed beyond the battlefield before he caught his balance back by using his wings to be coordinated with the winds flow.

Aiden smiled a bit in relief, but Apemon stared in utter shock at the lion. "You can _fly_?"

"There's a lot of things that I can do," Firamon said as he hovered above earth, "Here, let me demonstrate a little something else!" Firamon let out a loud, yet, mighty and powerful roar that indicated he was in command of the skies now. Scorching flames engulfed the red lion, making it seem he was a fireball hovering in the sky. Apemon gazed up in fear. He knew that if Firamon was to accomplish whatever he was about to do next, the outcome might not be too good for him. His first thought was to retreat and get far from the attack.

It was as if Tara read his thoughts when she ordered, "Lekismon, hold him down! Make sure he doesn't run!"

Zane turned to his digimon, "You too, Dorugamon!" Both of the digimon obeyed their partners when they sprung at Apemon and held him tight by his arms.

"Let go of me you reckless fools!" Apemon barked.

"No way!"

"Think again, buddy!" Lekismon and Dorugamon were not going anywhere. With this, Firamon readied himself. It was time to end this battle with Apemon.

"Flame Dive!" The blazing lion did a sharp dive at Apemon, who could only try and pry off Dorugamon and Lekismon to no purpose. The DATS team members knew that it was over, and were already starting to think this was one more successful mission from the team.

But the celebrating was not needed just yet. Firamon recognized that the other two digimon had their hands pretty full at this moment. Lekismon and Dorugamon had to split the second Firamon made contact with Apemon. If they were still close in range of the attack, chances are they too would be hurt from the hit. Firamon trusted that they would know when it was time.

That time was _now_!

In a less than a second, the two digimon both parted in separate directions, looking as if a pink and purple blur went one way, while the dark blue and white blur went the other.

"NO!" It was Apemon's final words before a sweltering explosion burst right onto where he was. The DATS team members and the digimon shielded their eyes from the explosion while Kat piloted the copter a little bit higher to avoid it being caught on fire.

This mission was accomplished.

----------------------------------------

**Alright, there it is. So make sure to tell me what you think. See ya!**


	2. Reporting In

**Before I start, I just wanted to say that now I'm continuing this fic, I made a few important changes. The first change is that the team's ages are a bit younger. The second thing is that their blazers are a bit different colored and so are their digivices. I saved the changes in the previous chapter, so you can check out the better details there.**

**Also, I'm making some refrences to some New York areas, so if I get mixed up, just tell me. **

**Thanks for the reviews, and constructive criticism is always needed and appreciated!**

**Declaimer: I don't own anything but the characters I made**

* * *

Chapter Two: Reporting In

The DATS chopper flew above New York's landscape, its shadow zooming over the lush green trees. The team was now heading back to the DATS Headquarters to report in from their successful assignment. The morning sun beamed its rays over the land, indicating that it was about late in the morning. While Kat piloted, Aiden, Zane, Tara, and their digimon sat in the back seats of the flying vehicle. Each seat was in a row of two, and there were two rows on the left side and two rows on the right side of the chopper. Altogether, the helicopter was capable of fitting up to eight people on it.

Aiden was busy bragging about how easy it was defeating the Apemon while the others dreadfully listened.

"Heh. I knew Apemon never had a chance." Aiden began to repeatedly toss a digi-egg in one hand, which was all that was left of the mandril digimon.

Tara sat up in her seat from behind Aiden. "Alright, we get it Aiden! And careful with the egg. If something happens to it, the commander will kill us." _Well, it's not like the commander isn't going to anyway…For what Apemon managed to do to the forest…_Tara bit her lip at the thought.

"Relax, Tara. I'm not going to drop the – Ahh!"

Kat veered the copter to the right, causing Aiden to lose balance of the airborne egg. It was a good thing that Coronamon was sitting next to the boy, because luckily he had caught the egg with ease.

"Sorry for the sharp turn, guys," Kat called from behind the cockpit.

Zane muttered something about Aiden while Tara leaned back in her seat and shook her head in disbelief. Aiden, on the other hand, laughed nervously while he grasped the egg that Coronamon held out to him.

"Nice catch."

Coronamon frowned after the egg left his hands. "Just be careful next time, alright?"

Aiden returned his partner's sharp glare. "The least you could say is a 'thank you'." The tension between the two began to rise again as Coronamon and Aiden got ready for one more battle – this time with each other.

Lunamon let out a sigh as she said under her breath, "Here they go again…"

"Would you two cut it out? Might I remind you that partners are supposed to work together; fighting about little things isn't going to get the two of you anywhere."

What would the team do without Zane? If not for him, most of Aiden and Coronamon's fighting would have never ended. A time like this is when Zane is useful the most. Zane's order seemed to get through Aiden and Coronamon. They turned away from each other without another word spoken. Finally, there was silence with only the faint hum from the helicopter heard.

Listening in on the whole scenario from the front, Kat slightly grinned to herself. "Those two…Never does a quiet moment go by when they're around."

Before long, the team was flying through the Verrazano-Narrows Bridge that connected Staten Island and Brooklyn at The Narrows. Moments later, a faint structure that rested on a large island came into view as Kat headed en route for the Lower New York Bay. At a closer inspection, the building appeared to have multiple stories and have three wings to it: One was on the left, another on the right, and then a slightly taller building in the center.

The structures were mostly made of light blue tinted glass, white polished concrete, and stainless steel. The size of the building was wide with it being about two acres at the base. Three large letters that spelled "DATS American Headquarters" sat in front of the building's territory, showing that this was the official DATS Headquarters of America.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A DATS in America was planned following Yggdrasil's defeat in Japan. Some of the nations around the globe saw fit for there to be protection against the attacks of more digimon in the world. The nations then stated that building a Digital Accident Tactics Squad just as Japan did might be the answer to their problem. The United States was one of the few nations who agreed with this plan. Within a small period, DATS HQ in New York finally became established.

However, the government thought that just adding one organization in one area would not be enough for the digimon activity that happened all over America, so they built five more divisions in five states to represent each region in the US: Atlanta for the Southern States, Chicago for the Midwestern States, California for Western States, Alaska, and then one in Hawaii, with each organization being responsible for taking care of any digimon activity in its own region. Hundreds of digidestined kids from all over America joined the association to help the government keep the peace between Earth and the Digital World. So far, the digimon activity has been under control since DATS has been been recognized.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kat navigated the chopper to a steady land in front of the building and dropped her team off. The wind whipped through their hair as the group watched Kat give them the thumb's up from inside the chopper for good luck. An uneasy smile came up to her lips; she knew that they were in for it. After the smile, Kat flew the copter up to the top of the structure, where one of the many helicopters of that belonged to DATS were held.

The group turned to the entrance, with Zane and Tara just standing there in place. Aiden looked at his younger sister: Tara looked as if she had seen a ghost. She had an uneasy feel to her apperance. Next, he turned to the cool headed one, Zane. Aiden had never seen the raven haired boy with any type of anxious look on his face, and Zane dared anyone to attempt to make it show. However, the way he looked made it seem like going inside the building was a death wish. Aiden also noticed that the digimon also looked a tad uneasy. He tilted his head, curious to why in the world the two appeared like this. With the egg still in hand, Aiden shrugged it off and marched forward without a care in the world.

"Well, this digi-egg isn't going to transport to itself to the Digital World now, is it?"

Tara grabbed Aiden by his jacket and yanked him back. "You really don't understand how much trouble we're in, do you?"

"What?"

Zane rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Don't you remember what the commander told us before we left here?"

Aiden thought for a second, and then the second became a minute.

"My point exactly," Zane murmured under his breath.

"Commander told us to not let Apemon cause any damage to the forest. None whatsoever. What Apemon managed smash up is more than enough for the commander to go ballistic over."

"The commander's gonna freak…" Lunamon said as she crossed her arms and looked down, trying not to imagine how her superior will react.

"Yes. And it's scary when the commander does, too." Dorumon said, slightly cowering behind Zane's leg.

Aiden sighed. "You guys worry too much. Look, I'm sure the commander won't be _that_ mad about it. Now, come on so we can get the egg back to the Digital World." He continued toward the door, obviously not understanding how severe the situation was.

* * *

The long and wide hallway that the group walked along seemed to linger on forever. They were heading to the commander's office, but since it is located on the third and last level of HQ, the team had to take an elevator to the office. As the squad continued to stroll, the lengthy and broad windows let in the morning sunlight and gave a great view of New York's bay. It was a nice and peaceful scenery.

The group also passed by many kids with digimon along the way. These teens are all members of DATS also. In America, the Digital Accident Tactics Squad holds a massive amount of teens with at least thousands of members altogether. The teens in HQ are digidestined from all over the Northeastern States, which would explain why the digimon were here also. These digimon were on DATS side.

But usually, these many members weren't in here during the day. Especially this early in the morning, so it was kind of odd to Aiden who realized this. Then he remembered that was a Saturday; it was usually on weekdays when there were less kids in, which was because of school. The digidestined walking by seemed to be minding their own business or chatting with friends or even giving friendly waves to their fellow Betas as Aiden and the group passed through.

Beta members: That's what Aiden, his team, and most of the other members here were dubbed.

See, in the American Data Squad, they use this type of ranking system in their branches. Members of DATS are broken up into two main ranks: Beta was one of the ranks. Betas are regular members of the organization and are what more than half of the teens in DATS are considered. They are in addition required to go on assignments with at least two or more Betas and their digimon. The commander is the one who chooses the teams and Betas are always required to go on a mission with their team - no if, ands, or buts about it.

When Aiden, Zane, Tara and the others finally came across the door to the elevator, Tara was beginning to press the button until a voice interrupted her.

"Yo."

Aiden turned his head to see the source of the voice while the others did the same. Coming toward the group were three older teens and a Labramon, a Biyomon, and a Leormon. However, there was something unusual about this group. For one, they wore slightly different uniforms from the ones that Aiden and the others wore. It was something similar to the one that the Data Squad team in Japan wore -- or at least that's what Aiden heard from the commander. Not only that, but these three used to be a Beta team together, but not anymore. This is because they are now Alphas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The other ranking besides Beta is an Alpha. It is the highest ranking that a member of DATS can be in. Alphas are most of the times, and if not, always allowed to take on missions by themselves. They can also be in charge of the Beta members to a certain level. For a Beta member to become an Alpha is no easy feat, and there are some regulations on how to do this. One of the main policies is that your digimon partner has to have had obtained its Burst Mode. Doing this allows almost certain access to being an Alpha.

However, the commander also has permission to determine if you are eligible for becoming an Alpha. Sometimes, even though the digimon has reached its Burst Mode, the human partner still might not have enough experience to be an Alpha; once the commander sees the person has gained a sufficient amount of skill, it is then when you are an Alpha member of DATS. In addition, all Alphas' digivices upgrade to a Digivice Burst as proof of their accomplishments.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nick, Skyler, Toby! Hey, what's up, guys?" Aiden exclaimed. These three were his role models -- mainly Nick. Nick was like a big brother to Aiden, always there to give him some good advice when needed. Aiden and the others had known the Alpha trio ever since they first joined DATS, and they have been good friends to the group ever since.

"Ehh, nothing much. We just got back from an assignment," Nick said in a nonchalant tone while putting his hands behind his head. His Digivice Burst around his neck rattled faintly as he did.

His digimon partner, Labramon, nodded. "Nothing like a good digimon fight to help jump start the morning as I say!" Nick smiled at his partner.

Nick, the oldest one of the group, was eighteen. Despite his high authority, Nick is rather a goof and a laid-back type of guy. Though, he is also sort of a ladies' man. However, Nick is a kind and generous person and is usually there to give Aiden and his group some help when needed. He had jet-black messy hair and icy blue eyes. His digimon, Labramon, was very powerful for his cute looks. Labramon is very loyal to his partner and his bond between Nick is strong. Since Nick is an Alpha, Labramon is able to digivolve all the way to his mega level, Anubismon Burst Mode.

"But I thought Alphas were able to go on assignments by themselves," Zane said with a cool voice and slightly lifting an eyebrow.

"Yep. But I guess commander thought that having the three of us on the job would fasten things up. Who knows?" said Toby.

Toby is the youngest of the group with him being seventeen. Like Nick, Toby is an Alpha member of DATS. When Toby was a Beta, he was a bit of a complainer when he was on an assignment with Nick and Skyler. Since becoming an Alpha, he has now become more independent of himself, but still likes to take the easy way out of things and is quite a lazy person. His digimon partner is Leormon, and boy, was he one gutsy digimon. He would proudly go face-to-face with a champion level or even mega level digimon. Leormon is trustworthy friend to Toby, and they always have each other's backs. Leormon has the power to digivolve all the way to BantyoLeomon Burst Mode like Labramon can.

"What digimon was it?" Coronamon asked Labramon, but Leormon instead answered.

"Nothin' but a weak MetalSeadramon down at the Hudson River. And you shoulda saw how I handled him Lunamon. I think you would have been very, very impressed." Leormon deepened his voice as he inched up closer to the pink digimon until he was only inches away from her face. Leormon always flirts with Lunamon, despite her detesting the digimon do this.

Lunamon rolled her eyes and stepped back from Leormon. "Sure…" Leormon just smirked, oblivious to Lunamon's sarcasm.

"That 'mon won't take a break, will he?" Coronamon grumbled.

Dorumon sighed and shook his head in disbelief.

Aiden turned back to Nick with excitement in his eyes. "So? Tell me about! How'd it go? Did MetalSeadramon put up a good fight?" Aiden was getting psyched just asking the questions. He always enjoyed hearing what it was like being on the job as an Alpha member. One day, Aiden too would be part of those exciting battles. He swore to himself that he would be an Alpha.

Nick laughed, "Calm down, kid. MetalSeadramon put up a pretty good fight."

"Yeah, but good thing me and Biyomon were there to keep'em in line and show him what DATS was all about! Right, Biyomon?" Skyler said, full of pride.

"You've got that right, Sky!" Biyomon smiled as she agreed with her partner.

Tara smiled at the two. Jeez, were they a good team or what? That was one of the reasons why she was so fond of the girl and digimon's partnership.

Skyler(or "Sky" as her friends call her) is eighteen and is also an Alpha member like Nick and Toby. She is usually the one to scold Nick for his frequent for his womanizing; however, this was mostly out of jealousy. Sky has a crush on Nick, which has been going on ever since she was a Beta member in his group. Toby knew about this for the longest and sometimes teases her about this. Nick, on the other hand, is completely oblivious to her secret – just the way Skyler liked it and planned for it to be.

Skyler is a tough and self-governing woman and is a bit rambunctious too, but in Tara and Kat's eyes, she is their number one role model. Skyler has dirty brown with blonde highlights that she keeps up high in a bun and chocolate brown eyes. Sky's digimon partner is Biyomon. Skyler and Biyomon are always an unseperable team and care very deeply for each other. Biyomon, like all the other digimon, is able to go into her Mega level, Phoenixmon Burst Mode.

Nick did a quick glance at Coronamon and then leaned closer to Aiden whispering, "So, how have things been going with Coronamon? Does he look like he's finally opening up?" Nick was familiar with Aiden and Coronamon's relationship, and he knew what Aiden was going through since he and Labramon went through the same thing.

"No," Aiden whispered back weakly. "I'm not getting through to him."

"Hey, don't worry about it. When the time comes, I'm sure he'll know that you are the only partner fit for him."

Aiden nodded as Nick straightened back up. "So anyway," Nick continued so everyone could hear, "Where've you guys headed. I see you have a digi-egg in your hand there, Aiden. Did you just come back from an assignment?"

All three Betas and their digimon nodded.

"So, what digimon was it?"

"Just an Apemon." Aiden almost felt embarrassed saying this. Especially after Nick and the others just got through with fighting a Mega level digimon.

"An Apemon, huh?" Nick said. "Oh, that's right. Commander is fuming over what you guys did."

Tara gulped. "W-what do you mean?"

"Well, when we came to tell the commander that we transported MetalSeadramon's digi-egg back to the Digital World, the commander was extremely mad, saying something about your group causing so much damage over somewhere…" Skyler said looking up in deep thought.

"And the commander was _mad_! I'm talkin' steam practically blowing through the commander's ears!" Toby said with enthusiasm. He then crossed his arms and smirked. "You guys are in deep trouble. Deep." Skyler elbowed him sharply and glared at him.

_The forest. I knew we were in for it,_ Tara though to herself while Zane turned slightly pale. Aiden also seemed to at last see how much of a big deal this was. He has seen the commander's temper on more than one occasion; it was _not_ pretty.

"But you guys shouldn't worry too much about it." Nick added in quickly. "Hey, we've gotten a dose of the commander's angry side, but we're still alive, right?"

"Yeah." Labramon agreed as did everyone else.

Almost everyone (excluding Zane) smiled. "Thanks. We'll need it," Tara said half-heartedly.

The Alphas all smiled and turned to leave.

"Well anyway, you guys take care alright? See ya." Nick gave a faint wave and walked off. Labramon nodded a good-bye and followed Nick.

"Good luck with the commander," Toby said as he walked off toward Nick.

Leormon circled one time around Lunamon while saying, "Don't forget to visit me some time, Lunamon." Leormon then began to head off to follow his partner.

"Not on your life, buddy." Lunamon mumbled as she saw Leormon walk away.

"Well, guess Biyomon and I will be going now. Make sure you do your best out there on the job, ok Tara?"

"Thanks. I will, Sky!" Tara replied.

"And I'll be right there with her!" Lunamon added in happily.

"That's the spirit you two," Biyomon said with a smile. With that, the duo turned to follow their gang.

The three Betas watched until the Alphas disappeared down the hallway. There was silence for a moment as the team continued to gaze forward.

"I'm going to be like them one day…" Aiden said under his breath but with determination.

"What was that?" Tara asked looking at him.

"Umm…Nothing. Anyway, come on. Let's tell the commander that we're reporting in."

"Oh," Tara's face fell with Aiden mentioning this. "Yeah. Almost forgot."

"We might as well hurry up and get it over with." Zane said. Everyone nodded and Tara presumed to press the button to the elevator.

There was no time to wait as the blue doors opened promptly. The ride up to the third level was nerve racking for the whole team, and the group silent the whole way up to the third level. When the doors finally opened, the group walked up to the huge sky-blue door that held the entrance to the commander's office. The group gulped before they began to walk through the automatic sliding doors. They walked forward through the huge office and saw the commander sitting on a chair resting on a huge blue and white platform. The commander's back was facing to them while looking at a huge moniter screen up above with some type of data shown onto it. A pink dragon like digimon hovered next to where the commander sat before it turned and saw the group. The Betas and their digimon saluted at the commander and superior digimon's presence.

"Commander Lisa. This is Aiden, Tara, and Zane reporting in from the assignment." Zane tried not to say it nervously; he failed at it.

"Lisa, they're here," the digimon, Magnadramon, informed her partner.

"Ah," replied a nice, soothing female voice as the commander also turned to face the group. "So…you finally decided to show, did you?" Lisa smiled warmly at the team; this was not going to be pretty. Everyone knew it.

* * *


End file.
